Aroma a ti
by yuuki.samju
Summary: "Dicen que de la vista nace el amor pero jamás pensé que en esta ocasión naciera del olfato" Pareja: SasuNaru Propiedad: Los personajes pertenecen al autor Masashi Kishimoto Advertencia: Lemon


"**Dicen que de la vista nace el amor pero jamás pensé que en esta ocasión naciera del olfato"**

Disfrutaba de un delicioso café moca mientras terminaba mi proyecto empresarial para la clase, cuando sonó mi celular, y no era menos que mi molesto hermano.

-¿Qué quieres Itachi?, estoy ocupado.

Que se te olvido que nuestra madre viene hoy de viaje para celebrar su cumpleaños con sus DOS! Hijos.

-Eh! No claro que no (por un momento si lo había hecho)

Entonces que fue ese "Eh!"…. lo olvidaste verdad.

-Ya te dije que no y deja de estar jodiendo y dime a qué hora llega.

Ya! no te sulfures, eres un amargado por eso no tienes novia.

-Itachi juro que te matare si no te dejas de estupideces.

Si claro como si pudieras Sasuke.

-Me vas a decir sí o no… para que deje de perder mi tiempo contigo.

Ok ya… su vuelo llega a las tres de la tarde.

-Estaré en la casa a las 4… (Cuelga)

-Haa!...-suspiro- (tengo que comprar un regalo…pero no tengo mucho tiempo)… -cuando escuchó a unas chicas hablar cerca de él-

-Lo hubieras visto…¡dios! es tan guapo, cabello rubio y ojos azules, me pregunto si será extranjero? Pero hablaba muy bien el japonés… le pregunte si era japonés, pero entonces me sonrió… dios mío casi me da un infarto.

-Eeeeh! Qué envidia me encantaría verlo.

-Si quieres cuando llegue mi one-san vamos a verlo de nuevo, trabaja en la florería de enfrente. -sonrío-

-Enserio! … qué bien! -Dijo su amiga entusiasmada-

- (Que latosas son esas dos….….. flores…! Creo que puedo comprarle un ramo de bienvenida).

Guarde mi laptop, pagué y salí rumbo a la florería. Al llegar noté a varias chicas de colegios diferentes afuera de la tienda lo cual me pareció muy raro, pero no me interesaba así que solo pase de largo y las ignore.

-Oye karin ya viste que guapo está el chico que acaba de entrar -dijo una chica a su amiga una pelirroja de lentes.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde? -lo busco con la mirada y ahí lo vio parado junto a las flores-. En el instante en que lo vio le gusto para ella, era como un príncipe azul rodeado de la belleza de la naturaleza, su corazón latía muy fuerte y sus mejillas se sonrojaron- Que guapo esta…- dijo en un susurro-

-¿Verdad que si?, me pregunto cómo se llama. Aunque parece que es del colegio de Konoha por su uniforme. Es adonde iremos el próximo semestre, que felicidad parece que será nuestro sempai… ojalá no tenga novia.

-(Al entrar vi la gran variedad de flores de muchos colores, tamaños y formas, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue la cantidad de mujeres alrededor de un chico rubio de tez clara, ligeramente bronceada, un poco más bajo que yo, de ojos azules, ellas no dejaban de mirarlo y más que obvio trataban de impresionarlo para que alguna de ellas saliera con él. Pero al darse cuenta de mi presencia varias de ellas voltearon hacia mi así que solo las ignore ninguna era de mi agrado y me fastidiaban las chicas como ellas que solo pensaban en tener un novio bien parecido para presumir y atormentarlo con sus cursilerías)-

Aquel chico rubio se acercó a Sasuke.

-Hola! Bienvenido -sonrió- ¿qué tipo de flores buscabas?.

-Quiero un ramo de rosas rojas.

-Muy bien, espere un momento por favor.

Era algo extraño, a pesar de que estaba cansado de lidiar con las mujeres que solo venían a mirarlo y quitarle el tiempo, el seguía siendo amable con los demás clientes, pero bueno eso solo demostraba dos cosas o que le gustaba su trabajo o que de verdad necesitaba el dinero.

La mente de Sasuke volaba mientras exploraba un poco la tienda, cuando una chica de unos 15 años se le acercó sin darse cuenta.

-Hola –sonrió- compras flores para tu novia?, cómo te llamas?, vas a la academia konoha verdad? …oye cuántos años tienes? Vives cerca?

Era más que patético su intento de ligar, de cabello castaño hasta el hombro, ojos café oscuro, tez clara y complexión normal, era solo una niña aburrida para su gusto.

-¿Por qué mejor no te vas y dejas de hostigar con tantas preguntas? ¡Lo que yo haga no te concierne! – Sasuke al decir esto hizo que la chica que pusiera roja de vergüenza por el rechazo y saliera de la tienda indignada con sus amigas.

-Ya está listo tu ramo de rosas rojas –lo llamo el rubio.

–Tomó el ramo, era un bello arreglo floral… le entrego el dinero y se marchó, no sin antes poder ver la sonrisa del rubio.

-Gracias que tengas buen día -sonrió amablemente-

Sasuke pensó que tal vez estaba equivocado, pero pasó por su cabeza la "loca" idea de que ese rubio era muy guapo, pero luego pensó que solo era su imaginación así que solo lo olvido y se encamino a casa.

-Voy a llegar tarde si no me doy prisa.

Una mujer de unos 35 años aproximadamente, con cabello y ojos negros, tez clara, esbelta y muy hermosa, entró a una casa grande, de bello jardín estilo tradicional japonés. Usaba vestido blanco, estampado con flores negras y azules.

Mientras tanto, era esperada en la sala.

Sentado en el sofá, un joven sumamente atractivo, con cabello largo negro, atado en una cola baja, ojos negros como la noche, decorados finamente con unas ligeras marcas debajo de ellos y piel clara, usaba pantalón de vestir azul oscuro, cinturón negro, camisa blanca ligeramente desabotonada del pecho sin corbata.

-Hola hijo– saludó su madre, acercándose felizmente para abrazarlo- me extrañaste?.

-Hola madre –correspondió a su abrazo y le beso dulcemente la mejilla- feliz cumpleaños!.

Ella sonrío feliz y correspondió su beso.

-Gracias Itachi… y dime, ¿dónde está Sasuke? no lo veo por aquí –dijo buscándolo con la mirada-.

-Aquí estoy mamá.

Escuchó la voz detrás de ella y giro para ver a su Sasuke, sosteniendo un ramo de rosas rojas, mientras él se acercaba para abrazarla y felicitarla por su cumpleaños.

-Muchas felicidades mamá, que bueno que estés de regreso -beso su mejilla-

-Oh! Gracias Sasuke…. ¡sólo mira que grande estás! – lo miro de pies a cabeza- tu cabello está un poco más largo –paso su mano por el- no cabe duda que tengo a los dos hijos más guapos del mundo.

Muchas de sus amistades la envidiaban y le decían lo afortunada que era por sus dos hijos. Inteligentes, guapos, trabajadores, aplicados en sus estudios y con un brillante y prometedor futuro en sus vidas. Los hijos que cualquier padre quisiera tener.

Por otra parte su padre, Fugaku Uchiha, los había educado estrictamente esperando mucho de ellos ya que para él, al ser ambos unos Uchiha, tenían que destacar de entre los demás, según él, no eran personas comunes, ellos debían ser mejores que los demás. Itachi por ser el mayor era el que llevaba más carga, ya que él sería el sucesor del imperio Uchiha y del puesto de su padre, dueño de una de las más grandes y prestigiosas compañías de software del Japón y reconocida internacionalmente.

Así eran sus vidas… base a las expectativas de su padre - "lo sabían" – pero aun así odiaban el hecho de que estas fueran así.

-Naruto ya son las 7… por que no cierras y te vas a descansar.

Shizune una mujer joven de 28 años, cabello oscuro, corto y lacio, y de ojos oscuros era la dueña de la florería y jefa de Naruto, ella era muy amable y apreciaba mucho al rubio, ya que en el poco tiempo de trabajar con ella se había dado cuenta de lo alegre y trabajador que era el muchacho, le tenía mucha estima y se preocupaba por él, como una hermana mayor.

-Bueno me voy Shizune-san, hasta mañana, que pases buenas noches. –se despidió-

-Hasta mañana Naruto, que descanses.

Tras la muerte de sus padres, Naruto quedó al cuidado de su abuelo Jiraiya, junto con su primo Deidara ya que al igual que él, Deidara también había perdido a sus padres. Ambos vivían con su abuelo pero al crecer, Deidara decidió estudiar en el extranjero gracias a la beca que le otorgó la escuela por sus desempeños académicos, lo cual era muy bueno y aunque su abuelo no estuvo muy de acuerdo lo dejó ir para que tuviera un mejor futuro y así superarse, al igual que lo que quería para Naruto y así fue como él también logró convencerlo de que estudiara en la academia Konoha y mudarse a un departamento en la ciudad.

Aun así a distancia, Deidara y Naruto mantenían contacto y platicaban acerca de sus vidas fuera del campo y de su abuelo -No era que no quisieran a su abuelo solo que… al crecer y tener más conciencia de lo que querían, sabían que no lo lograrían si se quedaban en el pueblo con él.

Camino a su departamento, Naruto siempre se desviaba a su restaurante favorito Ichiraku que era donde servían el más delicioso Ramen del mundo…. -En palabras de Naruto- Así era la vida del rubio tras su llegada a la ciudad entre la escuela, el trabajo y sus deberes trataba de salir adelante –su abuelo lo ayudaba con un poco de dinero o le mandaba frutas y verduras del campo lo cual le agradecía mucho y, aunque en la ciudad había supermercados muy bien surtidos, prefería los del campo de su abuelo.

El tiempo pasó y así mismo dio comienzo a un nuevo curso escolar. Los compañeros de Sasuke casi no habían cambiado, solo unos cuantos rostros nuevos por los cambios de grupo. Su maestro Iruka- Sensei era el nuevo encargado de su grupo.

-Buenos días a todos… a partir de hoy seré su nuevo maestro y espero que nos llevemos bien– saludó al salón- así que pasen adelante y tomen un numero para saber el orden de sus asientos.

Y así cada uno pasó en orden para tomar un papel. Sasuke tomo un número y se dirigió a su lugar al fondo del salón junto a las ventanas con vista al exterior - el lugar era perfecto para él- ignorando al resto de los demás, se sentó y trato de distraer su mente del ruido mirando por la ventana. Sus pensamientos volaron como las hojas que el viento arrastraba consigo, cuando un ligero aroma despertó su curiosidad. Busco con la vista de dónde provenía tan dulce aroma pero su intento fue en vano ya que este desapareció tan rápido como le había llegado– algo molesto Sasuke, ya que aunque no era un gran amante de las cosas dulces ese aroma de alguna manera extraña lo había cautivado… delicado, dulce, exótico era una vaga manera de referirse a él. Pero duro tan poco que era imposible identificarlo- al darse cuenta todos estaban en sus respectivos lugares mientras el maestro les daba 10 minutos de descanso para atender una llamada.

Su compañero delante de él no pasó desapercibido con su brillante cabello rubio, lo cual no era muy usual en Japón, pensó que tal vez era un loco que se había teñido el cabello para destacar, mientras se disponía a ignorar al resto del salón y sumergirse en sus pensamientos su rubio compañero se volteó y lo saludo.

-Hola –sonrió-

-Hola – respondió sin darse cuenta, al ver su rostro pudo notar que sus ojos eran de un hermoso azul como el cielo y de tres singulares marcas en cada lado de sus mejillas así que pensó que tal vez era un extranjero y que su cabello no era teñido-

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki mucho gusto…. parece que seremos compañeros a partir de hoy–rio-.

-Eso parece… soy Sasuke Uchiha– pretendía ignorarlo como al resto pero, por alguna razón no pudo, el chico era sincero en su saludo y su sonrisa lo deslumbro, lo que era raro, por lo general no hablaba mucho con los demás, pero no le importó así que simplemente contesto.

-Así que te llamas Sasuke, eres muy atractivo, ya entiendo porque las chicas te miraban tanto… jajaja

-¿Cómo dices? – porqué rayos él le decía eso- ¿acaso me has estado acosando o algo por el estilo?.

Naruto no pudo resistir ante su comentario y se rio.

-Que! ¿Ahora te burlas de mí? – ¿por qué diablos se reía?, ¿acaso está loco?! -

-No me burlo de ti –respondió mientras controlaba su risa- es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa, pero ya veo que no recuerdas.

-De que rayos hablas –se estaba comenzando a molestar, odiaba cuando la gente no hablaba claro-

-Hace como una semana entraste a la florería donde trabajo y pues no pude dejar de notar como las chicas que estaban ahí te miraban y murmuraban acerca de lo guapo que eras y como querían saber quién eras y si tenías novia jajaja… vaya que las impactaste -explico-

-Florería…. Ah! –recordó- fui a comprar un ramo de rosas para el cumpleaños de mi madre….-Sasuke se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho… ¿Por qué lo hizo?, era extraño jamás hablaba de él o de su familia. Pero cuando hablaba con este chico no podía evitar el responderle.

-Aah, varias de las chicas pensaron que eran para tu novia y las vi algo desilusionadas jajaja –rio-

-Pues la verdad me tiene sin cuidado lo que ellas piensen, no me gustan las personas como ellas, son demasiado molestas.

-Jaja eso es muy duro sabes… pero supongo que tienes razón –sonrió, era agradable platicar con Sasuke y ahora podía conocerlo mejor.

Los meses pasaron, los exámenes vinieron y la relación entre Sasuke y Naruto se había vuelto cotidiana lo que los convertía en amigos –cosa rara en el azabache ya que no permitía a cualquiera que se acercara lo que al parecer solo era una excepción con el rubio- varias veces había reaparecido aquel aroma delicado del primer día de clases pero siempre que estaba a punto de encontrar de dónde provenía desaparecía o era interrumpido por algo o alguien.

En una ocasión durante el descanso mientras caminaba por el pasillo aquel aroma apareció de la nada y lo siguió por las escaleras hasta el gimnasio y cuando creía haberlo encontrado desapareció. O cuando saliendo del colegio mientras caminaba por la calle apareció y lo busco pero al tratar de cruzar la calle una motocicleta casi lo atropella. En sus varios intentos de encontrarlo había fallado y era demasiado frustrante, ya que Sasuke era una persona que odiaba el fracaso y peor aún por algo así.

A Naruto le gustaba su colegio, sus compañeros, su trabajo, pero lo que más le gustaba o mejor dicho quien más le gustaba era Sasuke. Desde esa primera vez en la florería cuando lo había visto entrar a la cafetería de enfrente, cuando acomodaba unas macetas le había llamado mucho la atención su simple presencia, era inmunizante, Naruto se había percatado que casi todos los días él entraba a ésa cafetería y se sentaba frente al cristal que daba al exterior, escribía en su laptop o leía un libro, le había parecido una persona interesante y muy atractiva… por eso, ese día que lo vio entrar a la florería se quedó abrumado –jamás pensó que lo vería ahí frente a él- así que trató de ser lo más natural posible y se dirigió a él mientras escuchaba como las chicas de ahí hablaban de él y lo miraban preguntándose quien era él. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, no podía creer que fuera tan condenadamente atractivo, con esos ojos negros que te absorbían, lo vio y le sonrió y trato como a cualquier cliente pero por dentro tenía unas ganas de tocar ese rostro tan hermoso que no supo cómo se contuvo.

Cuando entró al nuevo colegio nunca esperó que estarían en la misma clase, y mucho menos que se sentaran tan cerca, al pasar los meses lo había conocido más de lo que nunca imagino, lo cual era maravilloso podía verlo y estar con él todos los días, aunque fuera solo como amigos. Algo que le había extrañado de su comportamiento era que en varias ocasiones sin que supiera cómo, Sasuke parecía seguirlo pero sin más se detenía y se alejaba en otra dirección – pensaba que lo buscaba pero tal vez era su imaginación la que quería pensar eso.

-Sasuke, ¿ayer tú me estuviste buscando?.

- No…¿por qué?.

-Ah! No, por nada, olvídalo jeje– supongo que estoy alucinando.

-Oye Sasuke, una linda chica te busca –lo llamó uno de sus compañeros, mientras se reía.

Sasuke estaba cansado de tener que estar perdiendo su tiempo con cuanta chica se le declaraba- no era que fueran feas o algo así, solo que ninguna le interesaba en particular.

-Qué suerte tiene ese Sasuke, tantas chicas vienen de todos los grupos para confesarle su amor….aaah -suspiró- como quisiera que viniera una por mí, incluso tú tienes mucho pegue con las mujeres eh! Naruto por que no sales con una, anímate –alentaba al rubio dándole pequeños codazos.

-Jajaja eso no es cierto – dijo Naruto un poco apenado.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? Si apenas la semana pasada tres chicas vinieron a buscarte…Yaaa! -exclamo- Qué envidia Naruto porque no me presentas a una de esas chicas, a lo mejor encuentro una novia linda con quien salir.

-Jejeje –rio Naruto algo nervioso.

…..

-Naruto! ¿Puedes llevar este arreglo a esta dirección?- dijo Shizune, entregándole una nota con la dirección y un arreglo floral de lirios.

-Ah… Hai!

-Me pregunto si Naruto estará bien, últimamente ha estado un poco decaído mmh... espero no sea nada malo.

Llegó a la dirección indicada en la nota, toco, y una linda chica lo recibió –estaba muy emocionada y la mar de feliz al parecer su novio le había dado la sorpresa en su cumpleaños- ya de regreso mientras caminaba vio a Sasuke en el parque con una linda chica –con las mejillas sonrojadas y muy nerviosa- "otra más" pensó Naruto, cuantas veces ya había visto a muchas como ella declarándole su amor al azabache.

-Ni siquiera lo conocen y van como si nada confesando un amor basado en nada –sin saber por qué de su enojo, Naruto siguió su camino- rayos tengo que pasar junto a ellos para llegar…haaa! – Suspiro – pasare rápido para que no me vean.

-Sa...Sasuke… yo –respiraba con un poco de dificultad por los nervios- ¡YO TE QUIERO SASUKE! –no lo podía creer prácticamente se lo había gritado, con la cara roja y los nervios de punta lo miro a la cara.

La cara de Sasuke era inexpresiva, así que ella no supo que era lo que él pensaba pasaban los segundos y él no decía nada.

-Dime algo… ¿no piensas responderme? –quería llorar, pero trato con todas sus fuerzas de no hacerlo.

-Cuando me buscaste, te dije que te escucharía, pero jamás te dije que saldría contigo, así que, si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir me voy.

La chica se quedó ahí parada y comenzó a llorar mientras Sasuke se alejaba.

Naruto no pudo dejar de ver todo lo ocurrido, de alguna manera le dolía como se sentía ella pero más que nada sintió un extraño alivio cuando Sasuke la rechazo…¿porque se sentía así?, era cierto que le gustaba pero eso era porque … –Sasuke es solo mi amigo… o no- cierta parte de él sabía que Sasuke era diferente…especial pero no lo quería admitir porque eso querría decir que el no veía a Sasuke como un simple amigo sino como algo más, como si …como si Sasuke le gustara de verdad - Naruto se sorprendió por la idea.

-No eso no puede ser, no me puede gustar, además ambos somos hombres– dijo para sí, y con esos pensamientos en su mente siguió su camino de regreso.

Sasuke caminaba por la calle como si nada, cuando vio a Naruto que venía en su dirección… iba muy distraído – lo que no era de extrañarse, ya que el rubio se perdía en sus pensamientos a menudo, algo que había descubierto Sasuke del rubio- [ que hace el Dobe por aquí]-camino hacia él para hablarle.

-Hey! Naruto!

- [Oh no es Sasuke! ¿Acaso me vio cuando él estaba con la chava?…. no! ¿qué hago? –tragó saliva por los nervios- actúa como si nada] eeh! Hola Sasuke -[sonríe, no te pongas nervioso]- ¿qué haces por aquí?

-Nada importante y tú -[está más raro de lo normal]

-Acabo de llevar una entrega jeje [oh rayos estoy nervioso]

-Ah! … ¿estás bien? Te noto muy raro… –se acercó, lo miro a los ojos y toco su frente- te ves… –Sasuke se quedó sin palabras al ver el rostro de Naruto. Estaba muy nervioso, sus mejillas calientes y sonrojadas, y sus ojos…. Dios, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, era un rostro tan bello el que Naruto le mostraba, que sin darse cuenta se inclinó y beso los delicados labios del rubio. Era la sensación más deliciosa que jamás hubiera pensado. Sentir el calor de Naruto a través de sus labios, dulces, excitantes y llenos de placer; y –se sorprendió- el aroma que tanto había buscado, por fin, por fin lo había encontrado, ese olor que lo enloquecía cuando aparecía, su mente era una maraña de preguntas y de sensaciones nuevas. [Jamás pensé que los besos del Dobe fueran tan ricos… espera que estoy diciendo YO!…BESANDO A NARUTO!] - Sin poder darse una explicación lógica y aceptable para él mismo por lo que acababa de hacer, se separó del rubio.

Naruto estaba atónito por el beso de Sasuke, al principio lo tomó por sorpresa pero en el transcurso de esos tres maravillosos segundos Naruto se sentía en el paraíso jamás soñó con el momento en el que Sasuke lo besara. Claro que había pasado por su mente la idea de ellos dos besándose, pero nunca contó con que su sueño se hiciera realidad y más de esta manera tan extraña, y aunque estaba muy feliz por ello, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Sasuke [aunque fue él quien me beso…y no, yo a él] –temeroso de la ración que Sasuke pudiera tener, le dijo nerviosamente y sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Eh! Me tengo que ir o si no me regañaran por tardarme tanto….a… Adiós!

-Espe….[esperar? ¿Para qué? además no sé qué decirle] – Sasuke camino a su casa sin mirar por donde iba, incluso aunque su hermano Itachi le hablo no se detuvo, hasta estar en su habitación y se encerró para poder pensar bien en lo que acababa de hacer.

Naruto era su amigo, ese título se lo había ganado sin darse cuenta, mucho después, aunque no le gustara admitirlo se la pasaba bien con el rubio y se divertía mucho con él (era imposible no estar a gusto con un chico como el) era divertido, simpático, alegre, lindo…. [¿Lindo?] como un chico podía ser lindo para otro, eso era muy raro…. O no! ( sin darse cuenta Sasuke comenzó a recordar todo el tiempo que había pasado junto a Naruto y lo bien que se la pasaba con su compañía y entonces pensó en ese aroma que lo volvía loco desde el primer día de clases, el día que conoció a Naruto, eh inconscientemente se dio cuenta de que siempre se encontraba con el rubio cuando desaparecía ese olor [ como diablos no me di cuenta!] (Sasuke estaba frustrado, por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que era Naruto de quien provenía ese aroma….ahora que lo pensaba era más que obvio)

Que le diría cuando lo viera en el escuela, era todo tan raro. Desde cuando el rubio había pasado a significar algo más que ser su "amigo". Pero aunque no lo dijera el mismo, sabía que el beso que le dio había sido increíble, sus labios unidos en un beso, el solo recordarlo lo estremeció y supo que quería besarlo de nuevo y que aunque lo hiciera de nuevo un simple beso no bastaría para satisfacer su necesidad de él, de su aroma de su cuerpo de SU rubio. [si MIO porque desde el momento en que mis labios tocaron los suyos, nuestros destinos se entrelazaron y no permitiré que nadie más lo tenga, aunque deba de matarlo yo mismo]

Y con esa idea en mente se durmió esperando al nuevo día que lo llevaría hacia su nuevo objetivo.

A la mañana siguiente, un chico rubio giraba en su cama de un lado a otro.

Después del beso que Sasuke le había dado ayer, Naruto estuvo hecho un mar de nervios y confundido.

-¿Por qué me beso? …. ¿porque lo hizo? HAAA! –Suspiro cansadamente, por más que quiso y trato no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño, su mente y su cuerpo parecían estar de acuerdo en no dejarlo tranquilo, hasta que supiera que había pasado ayer con el azabache- Kuzo! No quiero ir al escuela, no quiero verlo, yo…..[yo no sé qué haré cuando lo vea]

Aun con esa incertidumbre que lo mataba, decidió enfrentarlo, puede que estuviera nervioso pero no era un cobarde. Así que se cambió y se fue a la escuela. Cuando entro en el salón lo primero que vio fue que Sasuke no había llegado, lo cual le dolió.

-Tal vez….[tal vez no venga] – tomo asiento y espero, hasta que el timbre sonó, el maestro entro y la clase comenzó.

Naruto sabía que Sasuke no era de los que llegaba tarde, a menos que algo importante le hubiera surgido, lo cual no era muy común. Paso la primera hora de clase y el maestro les dio 10 minutos libres en lo que iba por el material para la próxima clase, Naruto estaba desanimado así que se recoso en su pupitre y miro por la ventana mientras el profesor regresaba, cuando lo escucho….

-Hola Dobe.

Tan pronto como lo escucho, Naruto se giró para ver al azabache detrás de el, en su lugar de siempre, este le sonrió en respuesta de su rostro sorprendido.

-Parece que te alegra verme.

-Sa... Sasuke.

- ¿Qué? … [Me encanta esa mirada suya, es tan divertido]

-¿Porqué llegas tan tarde?….[dios pensé que no vendría, pero me alegra que hable conmigo]

- Tuve un asunto que atender con Itachi, que!... me extrañaste – Sasuke sonrió traviesamente ante la cara del rubio-

Este se ruborizo y se acomodó en su lugar cuando el maestro regreso, el día fue uno de los más largos en la vida del rubio, esperando algún comentario de Sasuke por el beso, pero esto no sucedió ni en clase ni en la hora del almuerzo, hasta la hora de salida.

-¿Naruto quieres ir a mi casa?...tenemos un nuevo chef y mi hermano y yo queremos que pruebes la comida y nos digas que te parece.

-Claro!

Naruto no era de los que despreciaba una invitación a comer gratis y eso lo sabía muy bien el azabache. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Sasuke, Itachi los estaba esperando en el comedor con la mesa servida y comieron hasta quedar satisfechos.

-Buenos chicos yo los dejos porque tengo cosas que hacer, espero te haya gustado la comida Naruto y que nos visites de nuevo muy pronto diviértanse.- se despidió y se fue-

Naruto estaba recostado en la sala esperando a Sasuke, que regresara de la cocina cuando de pronto sintió unos labios sobre el besándolo, el rubio estaba sorprendido y trato de quitarse a Sasuke de encima pero este no lo dejo y lo beso con más intensidad hasta que Naruto se dejó llevar y le correspondió. Estaban tan perdidos en el beso que Naruto no se dio cuenta cuando Sasuke le había empezado a desabotonar la camisa, fue descendiendo poco a poco formando un camino de besos por su cuello y pecho hasta llegar a sus duros pezones les dio una lamida y chupo de ellos causando que el rubio se estremeciera de placer.

-Sa..Sasuke… que… que haces –Naruto tenía la cara sonrojada y el corazón acelerado-

- Que no es más que obvio Dobe! -este le dedico una sonrisa traviesamente sexy-

-Pero Sasuke!... –Naruto cerró los ojos tímidamente y se enfrentó a la reacción de Sasuke por lo que había decidido- Sasuke yo… YO TE AMO! –desvió la mirada timidamente–

- Yo también te amo Naruto – Sasuke le dedico la más sincera sonrisa mientras su pecho se llenaba de un cálido sentimiento por el rubio, tomo su rostro entre sus manos eh hiso que Naruto lo viera a los ojos-

Naruto estaba tan feliz de que Sasuke lo amara que sin pensarlo lo beso tiernamente con lágrimas en los ojos y rodeándolo con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Sasuke correspondió al beso y lo fueron intensificándolo más y más hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, sus bocas solo quedaron unidas por un delicado hilo de saliva y sus cuerpos jadeantes pidiendo estar desnudos, tocándose y besándose. Naruto sintió como presionaba el duro pene de Sasuke pidiendo ser liberado de la prisión de sus pantalones y estar hundido en lo más profundo del el, dándole el más ardiente placer…, ver su rostro y escucharlo gimiendo mientras lo embestía [dios que ah este paso se iba a correr solo de pensarlo.

-Sa..Sasuke! –Naruto lo miro, sonrojado al notar lo duro que el estaba-

-Esto es lo que me provocas Naruto…., quiero estar dentro de ti y sentir tu cuerpo pidiéndome placer, quiero hacerte mío... – se inclinó y comenzó a besar intensamente al rubio, pero este lo sepáralo un poco-

-Pero alguien podría vernos Sasuke –le dijo, aun jadeando por la intensidad del beso y con las mejillas rojas por la sangre que subía a su rostro-

-Ya me encargue de eso no te preocupes, y ahora….. -Reclamo sus labios en un ardiente beso y le quito la camisa, descendió de nuevo por su pecho y chupo sus pezones-

-Aaah! –Gimió - Sasuke también quiero tocarte – se inclinó y comenzó a quitarle la camisa y se besaron de nuevo, mientras Sasuke desabotono el pantalón de Naruto y tomo su miembro duro y comenzó a masturbarlo- AAH! –Naruto se estremeció arqueando un poco su espalda, sus labios quedaron separados unos cuantos centímetros unidos por un hilo de saliva entre ellos-

-Humm! –Sasuke rio satisfactoriamente por la reacción del rubio, lo recostó en el sofá y se levantó para desnudarlo por completo, se deleitó con la imagen de Naruto desnudo y su rostro sonrojado y jadeando. Era lo más sensual que jamás haya visto, su embriagante aroma lo seducía provocando que su pene se endureciera, se quitó la ropa para que dar igual de desnudo que Naruto.

El cuerpo de Sasuke era lo más sexy y erótico que jamás pudo imaginar, Naruto estaba excitado solo de verlo, cuando Sasuke sorpresivamente lo tomo en su boca….. Naruto arqueo su espalda y gimió en respuesta, sentía como la lengua de Sasuke lamia desde su base hasta la punta y jugueteaba con el pequeño orificio de la punta de su pene, mientas su mano se deslizaba por su pecho desnudo y pellizco su duro pezón.

-Aah! ..aah sa…Sasuke mmmh! – Naruto no podía dejar de gemir en respuesta ah la lengua que se deleitaba y jugaba con su pene y se retorcía del placer. Sasuke chupaba más y más fuerte el pene de Naruto, hasta que este no soporto más y alcanzo el bendito orgasmo, corriéndose en su boca.

Sasuke sintió como Naruto se estremecía y se corría en su boca, se deleito con el rostro lleno de placer de Naruto y trago su esencia.

-Ya decía yo que eras mas que delicioso mi kitzune -se acercó y lo beso para que Naruto pudiera probar su propia esencia de los labios de Sasuke- pero ahora lo que mas quiero es estar dentro de ti.

Sasuke se levanto y tomo a Naruto para guiarlo a su habitación, al entrar el rubio vio una magnifica habitación, amplia y muy elegante, pero lo que mas le gusto fue que todo en ella tenia el olor de Sasuke. Se dio la vuelta y enfrento la mirada hambrienta del azabache y lo beso con ardor mientras ambos caminaban y se arrojaban en la cama para poder acomodarse mejor, entonces Sasuke se inclino y lamio la entrada del rubio mientras lo masturbaba para prepararlo, Naruto no dejaba de gemir de placer lo que provocaba que Sasuke se excitara mas y mas y sin poder esperar mas se introdujo en el interior del rubio lo cual le dolió un poco a Naruto pero una vez que se acostumbró sintió mucho placer.

-Na…Naruto eres tan… estrecho…aaah! –Sasuke comenzó a envestirlo más y más, acomodando las piernas del rubio sobre sus hombros y tomaba su miembro entre sus manos y lo masturbaba-

- AAH! Sa…..Sasu..ke Aaah! Besame…Sasuke –ambos se inclinaron y se unieron en un beso lleno de amor y pasión-

Las envestidas de Sasuke iban más y más fuertes mientras masturbaba a Naruto al ritmo de ellas hasta que ninguno de los dos aguanto más y llegaron al orgasmo; corriéndose Sasuke en el interior de Naruto y este en las manos del azabache. Dejando caer su extasiado cuerpo sobre el kitzune...SU kitsune.

-A..ah sido increíble Sasuke –paso su mano por su cabello y la otra por su espalda acariciándolo gentilmente, mientras disfrutaba del peso del cuerpo se Sasuke sobre el- Te amo Sasuke.

-Yo también te amo Naruto – levanto su rostro y beso a su Naruto, su rubio, Su Amor.

11


End file.
